Through the Seven Seas
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: Mireille lives in a small village and is unhappy with her life... Will things get better or worse when she's kidnapped by pirates? MireilleXKirika Yuri
1. Prologue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hi, everybody! Here I am with another fanfic based on Noir. As always pairing Mireille and Kirika. And of course this is Yuri, and there will be sex in future chapters. O.O I apologize if this one's short but it's only the prologue, so... XD

Have a nice reading and review so that I can know what you think!

_**Prologue**_

Mireille walked around the village, feeling the warmth of the sun and watching as people executed their chores. She hadn't finished hers yet, she still had to buy apples for her mother because she had made a promise that when Mireille's birthday arrived she would teach her daughter the recipe of the 'secret apple pie'.

Corsica was a small village, far away from the castle but close to the ocean that Mireille loved so much. Every afternoon, when the twilight painted the sky, the young woman went to the beach and watched the ocean shining like gold, the sound of the waves was so relaxing and the sea breeze felt so good against her skin… It was perfect but still Mireille wanted more.

Have you ever felt caged? Caged by your own life? Your boring routine? That's how she felt and she dreamed about traveling, discovering if the sun shined as brightly and as strongly in other countries, for other girls like her and if these girls liked watching the ocean as much as _she _did…

"Stupid dreams…" she sighed and headed to the fair where she'd buy the apples.

_Through the Seven Seas_

Kirika looked to the water, it seemed to be as sad as she was since she had lost her beloved father and captain. They were preparing to attack one little village called Corsica, it was located south from the castle and didn't have much to steal but they needed supplies badly and that was the closest place from their current location.

She watched the sun go down, it was so beautiful… If she could just stop feeling guilty! But it was apparently impossible… Tell me, if you were the captain of the best pirate crew ever, had a beautiful ship and a lot of gold but felt sad, unhappy. Wouldn't you feel guilty? Or, at least, disappointed with yourself?

Now you know how Kirika felt… The thing she enjoyed the most was watching the twilight paint the sky, the waters, she had been raised in, shining like gold, the soft sound of the waves that eased her mind and the sea breeze against her skin. She wondered if any girl was as stupid as her to like those silly things rather than a chest full of gold.

"Stupid…" she muttered to herself.


	2. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey! I'm back! XD Here's chapter 1. Thank you all for the reviews and I hope you'll like this chapter!

_**Chapter 1**_

"Run, Mireille! Run!" she heard her mother's voice, she looked around and saw nothing but fire, the flames consuming the village, people running and screaming.

Mireille ran to the beach, as close as possible to the ship and as far as possible from the despair. She knew a cave where she could hide until daybreak when the pirates would be gone.

The sand was cold under her feet and the waves were violent, it seemed like Mother Nature was angry with them, all of them, for disturbing the peace.

A strong wind forced her to her knees and as she braced herself against the sand that hit her, she felt a presence. When the wind finally stopped, she got up, her eyes never leaving those of the person standing on the ship.

"A dream?" she asked herself before everything turned black.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Captain, are you sure about this?" Chloe, one of the best pirates of the crew, sat beside Kirika and asked, a bit of concern in her voice.

"We're not going to discuss this, Chloe." The captain kept her eyes on the map she was studying.

"But—" the girl studied the other's face. "Captain…"

"I know you're worried, Chloe." Kirika's lifted her gaze. "Trust me. It will be alright."

"Yes, Captain!"

"Kirika! Kirika!" one of the other members of the crew, Altena, approached in a hurry. "The girl's awake and she demands that you talk to her."

"Where is she?"

"Still locked in your cabin."

"I'm going there. Chloe, you're in charge until I come back."

"Yes, Captain!"

_Through the Seven Seas_

The blonde girl walked around the room she had been locked in for the last hours. She wondered if they were still in Corsica… Would the captain take her back if she asked politely? She shouldn't be polite, not with the ones who kidnapped her.

When the door opened and a short, black haired girl came in, Mireille had to stop herself from laughing. So _that _was the feared captain of the pirates?

"So, I kept you alive. What do you have to offer?"

"Offer? It was _your _choice to keep me alive."

"Yes, you're right, but you didn't answer my question."

"_First _you should have _asked me _if I had something to offer because I don't!"

"Well, then I'll be glad to inform you that you're gonna be sold as a slave in the next island we 'visit'." Kirika smiled, she didn't know why but she loved that girl's angry face.

"Fine!" Mireille yelled, she hated the smile in the other girl's face.

"Could you, at least, tell me what's your name?"

Mireille stared blankly at the captain, why was that girl suddenly being so gentle? How would a pirate know how to be gentle?

"Mireille…" she finally said, blushing a little.

"Mireille, I'll come back later and I hope you're calmer so that we can talk." Kirika turned reluctantly (she didn't know why) and left.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Chloe, where is our next stop?"

"Five days from here."

"Could it take longer?" Kirika bit her lip.

"It depends on the wind… Why?"

"Nothing. I just don't think there's need to hurry."

"And what about that girl?"

"We'll sell her."

"Okay." Chloe smiled, relieved.

"What are you staring at?" the captain turned to the girl, her gaze penetrating the other's soul.

"Sorry, Captain."

Kirika took a deep breath and turned back to her maps, feeling weird, part of her was glad she had brought Mireille to the ship but the other was angry, saying that it had been a stupid decision.

The sun was shining brightly and Altena arrived with her lunch, Kirika immediately thought about Mireille and as she took some food to the girl, she planned what she'd say, but why was she planning? Mireille was her prisoner, it didn't matter what, she'd have to do exactly as told, exactly…


	3. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **How are you doing? I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner... I had planned to update yesterday but I was feeling so weak... I decided to rest. But here we are, chapter 2! Yeah! XD Thank you all for the reviews and keep sending them because they make me the happiest writer ever!

Have a nice reading and sorry if there are any mistakes 'cause I didn't have time to read it again after typing. XP

**_Chapter 2_**

There was a strange painting on the wall behind the bed and Mireille took a long time trying to understand what it was about, when she turned Kirika was standing at the door staring at her and she felt incredibly uncomfortable.

"What do you want?"

"I brought lunch." the short haired girl placed the tray on the bed side table.

"Why were you staring at me?" Mireille continued using her rudest tone, Kirika sat on the bed smiling.

"How old are you?"

"How old… Why do you wanna know such thing?"

"Why are you so angry?" the pirate loved teasing, especially because Mireille was cuter when angry.

"I… I… Damn it!" the blonde blushed.

"So… How old are you?"

"Does it really matter?" they stared at each other in silence for a few seconds. "I'm twenty."

"You look younger." Kirika watched pleased as the girl got even redder. "Eat, food's getting cold."

"I… What's your name?" the pirate looked surprised and Mireille tried to keep serious, why was she even asking?

"Kirika." they were both embarrassed, they just didn't know why. "I should go."

"Finally!" the blonde recovered her arrogant tone and Kirika left with a smile on her face.

_Through the Seven Seas_

She was looking to the stars, remembering her father, how he smiled, the advices he gave, they were always the best.

"He was a wonderful man, your father." Altena commented approaching.

"How are you Alt'?"

"I'm okay. Why do you ask?"

"I don't know. Just wanted to be sure you're happy with the pirate life…"

"Being a pirate is a lot of fun!" the woman blinked.

"I wished it was like that for me…" Kirika muttered to herself.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Come on, Mireille… You'll have to leave the fucking room a time or another…" the blonde stared at the wooden door trying to convince herself but what would she do once she was out there? What would she say? Should she look for Kirika? No! That irritating, disgusting, polite, cute— Wait, polite? Cute? "Now I'm getting crazy too…"

"Waiting for me?" Kirika was surprised to find the girl standing there.

"Never. I was just stretching."

"Okay… Huh… I was wondering if you'd like to meet the crew and Noir."

"Noir?"

"That's the name of the ship." the captain looked embarrassed.

"The ship has a name…" Mireille wanted to cry and laugh at the same time but she was too excited with the idea of leaving the captain's quarters.

"So… You coming?"

"Guess a little bit of fresh air is gonna do me good."

_Through the Seven Seas_

Kirika called everybody and asked them to introduce themselves to the Corsican girl.

"I'm Chloe." a purple haired girl offered her hand but Mireille felt worried, as if that girl was somehow dangerous.

"Altena." an older woman with a very long hair said and hugged the blonde as if they had known each other for years.

"They like you." Kirika commented when they walked away.

"They're pirates. _You _are pirates and pirates like no one but themselves."

"Have you met pirates before?"

"I… Not really." Mireille had to admit.

"Do you think I'm like that?" the captain asked incredibly worried about the answer.

"Well…" No! You're not! That was what the blonde _wanted _to say. "Yes, you are!"

"I'm sorry, then." Kirika turned, preparing to leave. "See you later."

"Yeah, later." Mireille's heart started to ache as she watched the other girl leave. She didn't know a thing about Kirika so how could she say such thing? Who had taught her to be so damn proud?


	4. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou gozaimasu, minna-san! How are you doing? Well, I just wanted to thank you all again for reviewing and say that in this chapter, Kirika will be kind of angry, but you can imagine since Mireille said that she was selfish and all... Anyways, have a nice reading!

**_Chapter 3_**

Kirika studied her maps again and again but she couldn't concentrate, Mireille's words echoed through her head and she was afraid the blonde was right.

"Don't let her words bother you!" Chloe said angrily. "You're not selfish! None of us is!"

"Have you been eavesdropping, Chloe?"

"I… I just happened to hear your conversation, it wasn't on purpose!"

"I don't need you to protect me, if that's what you're trying to do!" Kirika turned to face the other girl. "I mean it."

Chloe watched as her captain left, Kirika's voice had been so serious when she spoke and the death glare she had given… Chloe was unable to move for a few seconds.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"That's how you do it." Altena explained.

"The problem is that I don't want to!" the blonde protested.

"Come on, Mi'! Don't be so lazy."

"Leave her, Altena." said the captain approaching.

"Sorry, Kirika." the woman turned and left.

"Why did you do that?" Mireille asked trying not to look concerned about the way Kirika was acting. Was she still thinking about that stupid thing about pirates being selfish?

"You don't want to help, you don't. No one will obligate you."

"Good! But you didn't need to be rude with Altena!"

"What I do or not is none of your business!"

"Yeah! But I thought you wanted to prove me pirates aren't selfish!" they stared at each other for a while, Mireille was serious and Kirika confused… Why was the blonde suddenly acting so differently? Which one was the real Mireille?

"I need sometime for myself…" the young captain muttered before heading to her quarters.

_Through the Seven Seas_

The ocean was shining with the last sun rays and the ship was moving slowly, she felt so sleepy but every time she closed her eyes images of Mireille came to her mind and she didn't want that. She knew what it meant; she had felt it before…

"Kirika…" Altena called.

"Come in." the door opened and the woman stepped inside reluctantly.

"You alright?"

"I will survive…" the girl smiled.

"You're still suffering with your father's death… Don't worry about feeling a little confused."

"Thank you, Altena. You've always been like a mother to me." Kirika hugged the woman.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Dammit!" Mireille yelled when the mop slipped from her hands. "It doesn't matter how many times I wash it, it's still dirty…"

"Want some help?" the blonde turned to find Kirika staring at her.

"From you? No, thanks." she picked up the mop and started cleaning again.

"You're quite proud, aren't you?"

"I thought that, for you pirates, being proud was something good."

"It is. But is it good from _your _point of view?"

"Why would it matter for you?"

"You really believe I'm selfish…" the blonde didn't say anything, Kirika approached and took the mop from her. "Here, let me help."

"I didn't ask for your help!" Mireille tried to take back the mop.

"It's late; you're tired, go to bed."

"How can you be so sure I'm tired?"

"Your hand's touching mine and you didn't even notice." the blonde immediately let go, blushing.

"Well, who am I to stop the captain from cleaning the floor?"

"You're Mireille! And you could stop me if you wanted to!"

"Stop shouting! I'm not deaf!" Mireille continued walking away not turning to see the smile on the other girl's face.


	5. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, everyody! How was your week? I'm anxiously waiting my vacations... XD I wrote a lot last Sunday and I'm almost finishing this fic, I'll just need to type it before puting them here for ya. :P Anyways, thank you again for the reviews and let's go!

**_Chapter 4_**

Kirika opened her eyes, slowly, the sun was shining and her head ached, she got up but felt extremely dizzy and laid down again. Why was she feeling so bad? Maybe she had eaten something or hit her head while sleeping… It could even be a migraine.

"Well, a good opportunity to rest." she told herself pulling up the covers.

_Through the Seven Seas_

Chloe and Altena exchanged a worried look, it was almost midday and their captain hadn't appeared yet.

"Mi', could you take a look on Kirika?" the older woman asked turning to the blonde who was organizing some papers.

"Why me?"

"Yeah! Why Mireille?" Chloe sent Altena an angry look.

"Go together, then!"

"Together?!" both girls questioned at the same time what caused them to get even more pissed.

"Yes, after all you need to know each other better."

"I think Chloe wants to go more than I do, so—"

"Stop babbling and go!"

The two girls gave up fighting Altena and headed to the captain's quarters.

"I'm not your friend and I don't want to be." the purple haired stated while they walked side by side.

"And who said I wanted to be your friend?!"

"No one but I wanted to be sure you're not thinking about this possibility."

"You don't know me enough to suppose what I'm thinking!" the blonde was going to go on speaking when they stopped in front of the door.

_Through the Seven Seas_

In her dream, she heard angry voices and she woke up wondering if the voices had been part of the dream or not…

"Captain," someone called while knocking. "it's Chloe. May I come in?"

"Chloe? Yes, please."

The door opened and two girls came in, the purple haired smiled gently and approached while the blonde, who Kirika was staring at, stood, impatient by the door.

"Are you alright?" Chloe asked touching the captain's forehead.

"I think I hit my head while sleeping… It hurts."

That look on Chloe's face was so full of emotions, so full of… Love. Mireille felt even more uncomfortable, she turned away not standing the exchange between the two other girls.

"Do you want or need anything?"

"Soup would be wonderful."

"Mireille, bring the captain a bowl of soup!" the purple haired ordered triumphantly.

"I'll be right back…" the blonde walked away cursing everyone and everything.

_Through the Seven Seas_

Mireille didn't understand why she felt so bad when watching Chloe with Kirika… Probably because they were both girls and still seemed to be in love with each other. Yeah, that had to be the reason.

She got the soup and walked back to the captain's quarters, wondering if it was possible for girls to be together romantically. Wait, why was she wondering something like that? Why would it matter for her?

"Mi! Could you ask Chloe to come back here?" Altena shouted from behind the steering wheel.

"Sure." the blonde nodded and continued walking, trying to keep her mind away from weird thoughts, thankfully she managed. At least she opened the door and saw Chloe holding Kirika's hand.

"You're back, good! Just leave the bowl and go back to your work!"

"Huh… I'm sorry, Chloe, but I think Altena needs you." Mireille smiled, victory was hers.

"Shit…" the purple haired muttered. "I'll come back later." she said before kissing the captain's forehead what made the blonde turn away blushing.

Chloe walked past her and left, closing the door behind her. Mireille gave Kirika the bowl and watched as the girl tasted the soup.

"It's delicious, thank you." the blonde blushed again.

"Don't thank _me_, thank the cook." there was silence for a few seconds before Mireille spoke again. "Do you want anything else?"

"I…" it was Kirika's turn to blush as she looked to the bowl resting on her lap. "Could you… Stay here with me? I don't like to be alone when I'm sick…" her voice was unsure and the other girl bright red.

"S-s-stay? Here? With you? In your room? You and me? Alone?"

"Hum… Y-yeah. But only if that's okay with you."

"I… I think it's okay since we're both girls." they exchanged embarrassed smiles specially because they knew the fact they were both girls didn't change anything…


	6. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Thank you all for the reviews! Here is another chapter, hope you'll like it.

_**Chapter 5**_

"Were you happy?"

"Huh?" the blonde wasn't sure she had understood the question.

"I mean, where you lived. Were you happy there?"

"Why do you ask?!"

"Don't be rude… If you don't want to answer—"

"I was. I was happy but there was something missing."

"Something missing?" Kirika moved lightly.

"Corsica's only a small village and I've always wanted more… You know, other countries, other cultures… _You _must be happy."

"Actually, I'm not… I love my life, I love being a pirate but I'm just… Not happy." there was silence between them for a few minutes.

"How did you get this ship?"

"Noir?" a smile appeared on the captain's lips and Mireille felt strangely relieved. "My father built it. He was an amazing engineer and an even better captain."

"How did he die?"

"He was fighting against his biggest enemy… Both died."

"My father died too. He had an accident when he was fishing."

"And your mother?"

"I lived with her… I wonder if she thinks I died. I hope she's still alive."

"I…" Kirika was shocked; if Mireille's mother was dead it would be her fault. "I'm sorry…"

"I'm just sad I didn't get to learn the recipe of the 'secret apple pie'."

"'Secret apple pie'?"

"Long story." the blonde chuckled and there was silence again as they looked away from each other embarrassed. "Do you think they make pies in the place where you're going to sell me?" the captain's heart clenched and Mireille's sad smile almost made her cry.

"I…I…I'll make sure they do." that was all she managed to say.

"Thanks."

_Through the Seven Seas_

Chloe opened the door with a smile on her face but it vanished as soon as she saw Mireille.

"You still here? You should be upstairs, _cleaning_."

"Oh, really?! For your information I—"

"I asked her to stay, Chloe." Kirika interfered.

"You did what?! But, but, but Captain!"

"What's the matter?"

"I just… Nothing."

"So don't talk to her this way. Do you need something?"

"No, I just came to see how you were doing but since you're okay I'm leaving." the blonde didn't know why but she felt sorry for Chloe and, when she was already gone, Mireille turned to the other girl.

"You're _so _selfish!"

"Wait, Mireille! I was defending you!"

"I don't need you to protect me!"

When the door closed behind the blonde, Kirika decided to sleep the rest of the day.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Mi', where were you?" Altena asked when the girl approached.

"The captain asked her to stay there!" it was Chloe who answered harshly; she gave Mireille a disgusted look and left.

"What's the problem with her?" the blonde continued organizing the maps.

"She loves Kirika."

"Loves?!"

"Surprised?"

"Not really…" Mireille sighed.

"They're childhood friends and Chloe has always admired our captain a lot…"the older woman said not taking her eyes from the horizon.

"What about you? In love with Kirika too?" the blonde asked quite harshly but Altena laughed.

"I'm in love with the stars, only with the stars…"

"Stars?"

"And you, Mireille? Left some handsome guy behind?"

"No!" Mireille blushed. "I don't think I've ever been in love. Not for real at least."

"Oh…I think you have. You just don't know."

"Honestly, Altena…" the blonde turned her attention back to her work not wanting to see the smile on Altena's thin lips.


	7. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Hey, everyone! Thank you again for the reviews. This is one of the best chapters of the entire fic (MY opinion XD), so I really hope you'll like it! And I'll be waiting to know what you think. O.O Have a nice reading!

**_Chapter 6_**

They were approaching the island where Mireille would be sold and this was the blonde's last night aboard Noir. As she watched the twilight she dreamed about a brighter future but she couldn't stop the sadness that slowly invaded her heart, why was she feeling this way? Didn't she want to leave the ship, the pirates, Kirika… behind?

"I love watching the twilight." the captain's quiet voice came from behind her. "The ocean is so beautiful when it's shining like this… I used to watch the twilight every afternoon with my father."

"Me too but I watched it alone. I love this breeze…" the blonde closed her eyes and Kirika watched amazed how beautiful and in peace she looked at the moment.

"This is the kind of spectacle I'd like to share with my beloved ones. It's not the kind you enjoy by yourself…"

"Thank you." the captain blushed under Mireille's gaze.

"Wha-what for?"

"For sharing it with me…"

"Mireille…"Kirika whispered when she saw the kind smile on the other girl's face, she didn't know what to do, she didn't know what to say so she simply hugged the blonde tightly and let her tears fall.

"Kirika," Mireille pulled away a little so that she could see the captain's face. "would you forgive me if I did something stupid?"

"I…" Kirika stared confused at the other girl but nodded. "Yes, I would."

"Good." the blonde smiled, she had finally understood what Altena had said about her being in love and she had made her decision. "Could you close your eyes for a moment?"

"Hum…" the captain blushed and, when she closed her eyes, her heart started pounding faster.

Mireille had never done that before but she seemed to know exactly how to proceed. First her arms went around Kirika's waist, then her lips met the other girl's ones. It felt so soft, so warm, so… perfect that when she pulled away she immediately felt the loss.

"Sorry about that." she chuckled visibly embarrassed.

"Why did you…?" the captain asked trying not to jump on the blonde and continue what they had just started.

"Just a farewell gift, I didn't have anything else to give you."

"Mireille—"

"I'm going to bed; we're probably waking up early tomorrow, right?" Mireille hushed to her bedroom, she didn't want Kirika to see her crying, especially because she didn't know why she was reacting that way.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Kirika? You there?"

"Huh? What?" the girl turned around to see Altena with a concerned look on her face.

"You've been standing there for almost an hour… Are you okay?"

"Altena, have you ever been in love?"

"Of course!"

"What does it feel like?" at that moment Kirika looked like a small child and the older woman couldn't help but smile.

"Well, it's impossible to describe… Too many feelings at the same time."

"I think I won't be able to sell Mireille tomorrow…" the captain looked away angry with her weakness. "Father would've been ashamed…"

"There are many ways of being strong. I taught you that already."

"I don't know what to do, Altena…" Kirika hid her face between her hands. "I had never had such doubts before! I had never cried without a very good reason and now… Look at me!"

"You have a beautiful heart, Kirika, and you're the best captain we could ever ask for. It doesn't matter what you decide, we'll be satisfied." Altena smiled kindly, her right hand landing on the girl's shoulder.

"Thank you."

_Through the Seven Seas_

When she felt the sand under her bare feet, she felt strangely sad, the breeze that she would have loved in other circumstances was now bothering her but she didn't say anything, all she did was follow Kirika through the market, a dirty place where pirates made business.

"Captain Yumura!" a man wearing what looked like a dress approached them. "What do you have this time?" Mireille felt extremely uncomfortable with the way he looked at her.

"Do you think you can sell her?"

"I've been selling slaves since I was ten! How can you still doubt my abilities?"

"Okay, okay." the captain chuckled. "Just make sure she goes to a good place."

"I certainly will! Do you doubt me?"

"Not anymore, so… Let us make business?"

"No doubt!" he smiled.

_Through the Seven Seas_

Kirika walked away feeling guilty, she smiled at herself but it wasn't a happy smile, she probably didn't deserve to be the captain of Noir… Not when she was such a weak person.

"We're ready to go, Kirika." Altena commented giving the girl a suspicious look.

"Good."

"Are _you_?" the captain lifted her head trying to ignore her heart's desire, but it was useless, tears ran down her cheeks as she hurried back to the market with only one thing in her mind: Mireille.


	8. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTES:** Hey, everybody! How are you doing? I hope I left you wondering what was going to happen in today's chapter, actually I think I did. XD Thanks for the reviews, thank you very much! I hope you'll like this chapter!

**_Chapter 7_**

Her legs were aching but she wouldn't stop running, not before she made sure Mireille was safe, not before she held the blonde in her arms again. Yes, she had finally realized, she was falling in love with that stubborn girl and, surprisingly, she was happy to be in love, she didn't want to lose that feeling, no… Not ever!

"Back already, Captain Yumura?"

"Actually I've made a terrible mistake… Where is she?"

"The girl you brought? Oh! She was better than we imagined, right after you left I sold her. Am not I the best?"

"Where is she?! Who bought her?!" Kirika grabbed the man by the collar.

"Calm down! I bought this tunic in Egypt!"

"Answer my question! Dammit!" she pushed the man against one of the cages, where the slaves were kept, and pulled her sword.

"Wait! Wait! I'll tell you! Just… Don't hurt me, okay?"

"Talk! I don't have much time!"

"It, it was Silvana… She bought the blonde girl."

"You really are a coward…" Kirika commented before walking away.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Let go of me!"

"Stop yelling! Beautiful girls like you shouldn't behave so badly!" the blonde girl frowned and the woman laughed. "You're lucky I like the difficult ones. They're better in bed."

"B-b-bed?!"

"Yes, why do you think I paid so much for you?"

"Shut up! Let me go!"

"It's useless and you know it… Why do you still resist?"

The lilac haired woman dragged her into a big ship, even bigger than Noir, but the atmosphere was a lot worse and the crew looked unfriendly, no, they looked like a bunch of assassins, people who kill only for the pleasure of it, and Mireille trembled.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Captain?" Chloe watched as the other girl made an effort to catch her breath.

"Chloe, we're going to Les Soldats Island."

"Les Soldats? But, Captain, that place—"

"Shut up and hurry!"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

"Kirika, why are we going back there?" Altena asked carefully.

"We should've already gone back there… And now it seems the Gods wanna be sure we go."

"Silvana bought Mireille, am I right?" Kirika only nodded her eyes never leaving the horizon. "That really must be what they call destiny…"

"But that's not the only reason I'm going back and you know it."

"Do you really think your father would want this?"

"He would've done the same for me… He would've killed my assassins."

"Revenge…" Altena whispered.

"Do you think there's any chance Silvana's father could've survived?"

"No, but if he did _I _want to be the one to kill him."

"I'll trust this task to you then."

"Aye, Captain." Kirika turned to the other woman, a surprised look on her face.

"You never called me captain…"

"It's about time." they exchanged friendly smiles. "You are a better captain than you think, Kirika. Trust yourself."

_Through the Seven Seas_

"What are you staring at?" Silvana placed her head on Mireille's shoulder.

"The sea, isn't it obvious?"

"You're so rude! You must have pirate blood."

"Actually, I do. But let's not talk about it." the blonde remembered a similar conversation she had had with Kirika… That bitch had sold her! Sold her! As a slave! "Captain."

"Yes?" Mireille turned and was now staring deeply into the other woman's eyes. She was angry, _so _angry and _so_ sad, that stupid girl had sold her… Kirika didn't feel anything for her.

When those words crossed her mind she pushed her body firmly against Silvana's, her tongue entering the other woman's mouth as the crew cheered maliciously.

_Through the Seven Seas_

Kirika watched the clouds as she held the steering wheel strongly.

"Captain." she turned when a delicate hand landed on top of hers.

"What is it, Chloe?"

"There's something I need to tell you…" the girl's voice was serious.

"Something wrong? Are you okay?" Kirika put one hand on Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm alright."

"Good." the captain sighed relieved. "You scared me."

"I'm sorry, Captain."

"Never mind. So, what did you want to say?" Chloe sighed.

"Nothing. Just that we're arriving tomorrow…"

"Uh… Thanks for the information." Kirika watched confused as the girl left looking defeated.


	9. Chapter 8

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Ohayou, minna-san! How are you doing? I'm struggling to find new ideas for my next fic... But I'm just not inpired. XD But I'm not here to talk about me so, thank you all for the reviews and let's go on with the story. Hope you'll like it!

**_Chapter 8_**

The small white pigeon on her finger and she tied a piece of paper in its claw, she then sent it flying through the open window.

_Through the Seven Seas_

She was changing her clothes when a pigeon landed on her table, it carried a message and as Silvana finished reading it she smiled.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"I can see the island!" Altena shouted form the crow's nest.

"Start preparing the harpoons and blades!" Kirika ordered and the men agreed, running around.

"Captain! There's a huge ship coming our way!" Chloe suddenly said.

"Silvana…" the captain muttered.

"How did she know we were coming?" Altena asked approaching.

"No idea, but we've gotta be prepared." Kirika answered.

"It doesn't look like she's going to attack…" the long haired woman commented not completely sure.

"She must be planning something…" the captain bit her lip.

"That's not good."

"No."

The tension grew as the ships approached each other, Kirika held the steering wheel firmly, Altena standing right behind her.

"We need to talk, Yumura!" Silvana's voice was heard.

"Very well, then… You have five minutes."

"The girl you want is with me and she's okay but she doesn't wanna go with you."

"Who said that?!"

"I did!" Mireille's voice came rushing into Kirika's ears.

"You're crazy, Mireille!"

"Really? If you wanted me so much why did you sell me?!"

"I… I…"

"No words, Yumura?" Silvana teased.

"Fuck, Mireille! I love you!"

Silvana turned quickly to the girl standing beside her, the blonde's mouth hung open and her eyes sparkled.

"Take her to my quarters." the lilac haired whispered to her men and turned back to Kirika. "She's disgusted, Yumura, and so am I."

"I'm sorry for you, Silvana, but I want Mireille back!"

"Oh, well… Why don't you give her sometime to think about it, then?"

"Fine." Kirika agreed reluctantly.

"We have a deal?" Silvana smiled maliciously.

"Yes…"

_Through the Seven Seas_

Mireille didn't even struggle when Silvana's men took her away, she was shocked, she didn't know what to do or what to say, no one had ever told her such thing… Kirika had said she loved her. She had, hadn't she?

"You're not thinking about going with her, are you?" Silvana asked grabbing the blonde by the shoulders.

"I…I…"

"Answer me!" but Mireille kept looking to nowhere. "I asked her to give you some time… So I'll just leave you alone." the lilac haired turned away a little irritated and left.

The blonde sat on the bed, left hand resting on her chest, over her pounding heart and she shock her head, Silvana was right she needed to think, make a decision not dream.

She felt so stupid, she had always believed she'd never hear 'those three words' but now Kirika had done it, she had said the words.

Her first kiss had been with the black haired girl and she had done that because she thought they'd never be together, she wanted to have something from Kirika, something she'd treasure forever… But now she had been given the chance to spend the rest of her days with the one she loved.

"What am I doing sitting here?" Mireille got up and left the room running as fast as she could.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Captain…" Chloe approached, she was looking to her feet and fidgeting. "There's smoothing I need to tell you."

Kirika, who was watching the ocean and trying to stop thinking about Mireille, turned around making her best effort to concentrate on what her childhood friend was about to say.

"I've waited for longer than I should've had to tell you this…" the purple haired raised her head, determination sparkling in her eyes.

"What is it, Chloe?" the captain chuckled nervously.

Chloe looked discretely to the ship beside theirs, her eyes indirectly meeting Silvana's and the older woman nodded, smiling, everything was going according to plan.

"Chloe?" Kirika called bringing the girl's attention back to her.

"Captain," she paused. "no, Kirika, I love you!"

The black haired girl didn't have time to think when thin lips were pressed against hers, the other girl's hands holding her face as the kiss was deepened with urgency.

"KIRIKA!" that scream would echo through Noir's captain's head until the end of her days and she was horrified when she pushed Chloe away and saw Mireille standing beside Silvana, looking directly at her.


	10. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I think this chapter can be devided in two parts: 1-The Lord of the Rings and 2-Kannazuki no Miko. XD Anyways, the truth is that I was typing it and two scenes remembered me of these movie and anime series, maybe you'll remember too. If you don't I can explain later. Thanks for the reviews! Let's go!

_**Chapter 9**_

"Mireille…"Kirika muttered, she didn't have the strength to say anything, not when she saw the anger in the Corsican's eyes.

"So… I think you made your decision." Silvana whispered as she pulled the blonde closer.

"I want them dead…" Mireille groaned, her eyes never leaving Kirika's as she fought successfully against the tears that were forming in her eyes.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"They're going to attack! Captain, what do we do?" the crew was all there, staring at her, longing for her guidance.

"Kirika, didn't you hear them?" Altena tried to bring her back to the real world.

"Run for your lives…" came the answer.

"Do what?!" the long haired woman asked.

"We're not going to fight?" the crew started whispering.

"Kirika," Chloe approached, she felt guilty but it had been worth it or that's what she thought. "I'm so—" the purple haired was interrupted when the captain slapped her on the face.

"Get out of my sight!" Kirika yelled.

"But I… I didn't know she was watching!" again she was slapped, the captain's eyes were full of tears, it looked like her world and dreams were falling apart.

"Chloe," Altena's hand rested on the girl's shoulder. "now isn't the time…" she then approached Kirika, looking serious. "What are you gonna do, Captain? Watch while Silvana kills us all? You're not thinking about your crew at all, that's so selfish!"

That word, selfish, it echoed through her mind as she remembered Mireille… Her words…

"_I__ thought you wanted to prove me pirates aren't selfish!"_

"And I will prove you, Mireille!" Kirika suddenly said, startling everyone. "Altena, prepare the blades! Everybody, ready your weapons!" the crew shouted cheerfully. "We're going to fight!"

_Through the Seven Seas_

The blonde stared at the sword in her hands, her father himself had been a pirate before he met her mother and gave up his life of adventures… When Mireille was young he used to tell her stories about pirated and how their battles were stunning.

"I hope my own battle will be stunning too, dad." she whispered.

"Mireille!" Silvana called her. "You know I've always wanted to kill Kirika but, right now, I think you deserve to do it more than I ever will."

"Thank you." the blonde felt something wrong about the words 'kill' and 'Kirika' being used together but she wouldn't change her mind.

"Good luck." the older woman whispered.

"Captain, they're coming!" one of the man shouted.

"You all ready?"

"Aye, aye, Captain!"

It didn't take long before the ships collided, their blades attaching them for as long as the battle lasted.

"Go!" Silvana shouted and her crew jumped into the enemy's ship, Mireille with them.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Kirika!" their swords touched each other, sending a metallic sound through their ears.

"Mireille, stop! You misunderstood everything!" Noir's captain tried to reason in between defenses.

"Misunderstood?! You were kissing the damn bitch right after you had told me you loved me!" the blonde attacked with so much rage she almost lost balance when Kirika jumped to the side.

"_She _kissed me!"

"And you did what? Kiss her back? You're _so _innocent aren't you?" the blonde stopped and her gaze seemed to penetrate the other girl's soul. "She's always loved you, Kirika. Always! But you were too distracted with me to notice and then as soon as I left you realized your love for her…"

"I thought you knew me better…" Kirika was crying, not because she was sad but because she was furious. How could Mireille think she'd do something as horrible as telling someone you love them when, actually, you're with someone else? "I am not like that!"

"Yes, you are! You've just proved me!"

"You know what? You're right." the black haired smiled, surprising the other girl. "I'm an idiot… For falling in love with _you_!"

Her legs moved automatically towards the blonde, her grip on the sword tightening and the next thing she felt was the warmth of the blood that spilled on her face.


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **So, anxious to know what happened? Thanks for the reviews, I won't delay your reading anymore. ;)

_**Chapter 10**_

When Mireille's scream was heard the whole battle stopped and all pirates ran after the sound.

Behind the steering wheel stood Silvana, Kirika's sword had made a whole in her stomach and her blood was wetting the floor under her feet.

Kirika watched as Mireille grabbed the body in front of her before it could fall and kneeled positioning Silvana carefully on the floor.

"Why?" the blonde asked.

"Because…" the woman coughed. "I love you."

"I…" Mireille started and Kirika bit her lip. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be…" Silvana smiled, she knew she'd die and she didn't feel sad. "Your father… He worked with my father… He said they were best friends… He was very sad when your father left the crew…"

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want you to take over my place as captain." she was breathing with enormous difficulty and she fought against the urge of closing her eyes. "It's in your blood, Mireille… You cannot say no…"

"I won't need to do that because… You'll survive! You'll be just fine."

"Don't lie to yourself, Mireille." Silvana softly spoke giving the blonde one last smile before she was finally gone.

Mireille got up and turned to her new crew, everybody was silent, waiting for her decision.

"This battle is meaningless." she finally said. "Let's go back to the ship." she gave Kirika one last look before leaving.

_Through the Seven Seas_

She didn't know why but she was crying, she shouldn't be crying… She should be happy! Her biggest enemy was now dead and her battle against Mireille was over.

"Why don't you go and talk to her?" Altena asked.

"She won't hear me… She didn't hear me during the fight…"

"You lived with her for a few days, Ki'. _We all _did. You know she's moody, it didn't work before but it might work now. Try again."

"With you talking like that I can almost believe she's gonna hear me and we'll live happily ever after." Kirika sighed. "It's just not gonna happen..."

"Of course it's not gonna happen! At least not if you don't try again."

"I'm not good at talking, Altena…" she wiped away some tears but they continued falling.

"I heard they're leaving tomorrow morning so you've still got a few hours to think about it." Altena turned away. "Goodnight, Captain."

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Captain?" Mireille felt strange being called that but she turned to the man standing at the door. "There's a girl here, she says she wants to talk to you."

"A girl? Who is it?"

"Someone from Noir's crew."

"Send her in." the blonde said wondering who could it be, it wasn't Kirika because the guard would've recognized her, so… Who?

Within a few seconds a short, purple haired girl entered the room followed by one of the guards.

"Mireille, I need you to listen to me." Chloe said determined. "You can kill me if you want to but, please, hear me first."

"Fine." the blonde gestured for the man to leave and closed the door. "I'm listening."

"Silvana and I planned it all… We talked to each other through short letters and we planned that I'd kiss Kirika when you were watching…" Mireille didn't answer, her face emotionless so the girl continued. "Please forgive Kirika, she's suffering and that's not what I wanted…"

"Did she send you here even knowing I could kill you?"

"She didn't send me here! She doesn't know a thing about this!" Chloe yelled, she was visibly desperate and the blonde laughed.

"You're a good actress but I'm tired so, please, leave."

"I—"

"Leave." Mireille turned away, she didn't want anyone specially Chloe to see her crying. She wanted desperately to believe in those words but how could she believe someone who had hated her since the first moment they had laid eyes on each other? Besides she was too hurt, right now, she didn't want to worsen up the situation.

_Through the Seven Seas_

She took a deep breath, she had to stop remembering sad things over and over or she'd start crying again and right now what she needed was to find the courage to go and talk to Mireille.

"You can do it, Kirika. You can do it." she reassured herself and when she looked to the ship beside hers she saw the blonde walking around probably exploring her new ship while the crew slept.

Kirika walked slowly towards the 'bridge' that connected both ships, towards the one she had learned to love, Mireille hadn't seen her, she was now admiring the full moon. Kirika stepped carefully in the other ship and approached, her heart was beating so fast she thought Mireille would be able to hear it.

"Mireille…" she whispered and the blonde turned around, she looked so peaceful under the moonlight, Kirika could have sworn she was an angel.


	12. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **I thought I wouldn't be able to update today... I had a huge biology work to do, but in the end I think nothing can stop me from posting my fics and I know you wouldn't forgive me if I took longer. XD Let's go then, thanks for the reviews!

**_Chapter 11_**

"What do you want?" Mireille's voice was calm but it didn't show any other emotion.

"I'm sorry for Silvana." when Kirika noticed, she had already apologized even though she didn't have a reason to.

"She's better now… I hope."

"I came to tell you that I love you and it doesn't matter if you believe it or not. All I wanted was for you to know." the black haired quickly said and for her surprise the blonde smiled.

"I _do _know, Kirika."

"But…" short pause. "Then… Why?"

"When I saw you and Chloe kissing I found the perfect excuse to force myself to stop loving you… Love makes us weak and I don't want that. Love doesn't give us security, you can never be sure the other person won't hurt you, I'm a coward, I know, but I don't wanna get hurt." Mireille confessed still smiling.

"And what if I promised you… If I promised I'd never hurt you?"

"You can't promise me that, Kirika…"

"Why not?!" the blonde was surprised when the girl yelled, tears running down her perfect face. "There's another thing about love, Mireille. Nothing is impossible for love."

"Kirika…" Mireille felt awful seeing Kirika cry like that. She approached, whipping away the warm drops and caressing the girl's face. "I love you."

The moonlight reflected in the blonde's tears and for Kirika they looked like pearls but much more valuable.

"I want us to seal this promise…" the black haired whispered, her lips meeting Mireille's while her hands worked on the blonde's shirt.

Their clothes were taken off, one by one, as they explored each other's bodies. They kissed again even more passionately, Kirika's tongue roaming around the other girl's mouth as Mireille pressed their bodies together, her hands traveling up and down the girl's back, making Kirika moan.

Soon they were both on the floor, the blonde kissing Kirika's neck, collarbone and all the way to an already hardened nipple. The black haired bit her lip, burring her fingers in Mireille's soft, long hair, it felt perfect between her fingers…

The blonde continued kissing all over while Kirika shivered underneath her, when her kisses reached the girls most intimate parts her body was burning.

"Fuck, Mireille!" Kirika groaned, she knew if she moaned a little louder she could wake somebody but that thought only made her more excited.

Mireille lifted her head and licked her lips, admiring her lover's figure under the moonlight. Kirika's hands explored her body, her touch so delicate it made the blonde shiver.

There was so much lust in their eyes, so much love in their hearts, they wanted that night to last forever…

"Kirika…" Mireille breathed when one of the girl's fingers entered her body and then two, she was almost over the edge, her own fingers penetrated Kirika and soon they were both panting, their bodies burning as they moved rhythmically.

It didn't take long before they climaxed, at that exact moment they kissed each other intensely, stopping their moans from reaching somebody else's ears.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Mi-re-ille…" Kirika whispered biting the blonde's earlobe.

"Hum…"

"Wake up."

"I don't want to… We have a lot to discuss _and _to decide."

"That's why the sooner we start the better." Mireille chuckled.

"So…" she finally opened her eyes. "What's item number one?"

"I wanna go with you and so I need to choose someone to replace me."

"Kirika, you sure about that?" the blonde sat up, looking serious.

"I never wanted to be the captain, Mireille… I like the pirate life but I don't like being captain…" she sighed and Mireille grabbed her hand.

"That's not a crime."

"I don't know if I choose Altena or Chloe… Chloe probably doesn't deserve to be the captain after what she did…"

"I don't blame her…" Kirika stared surprised at the blonde. "What? She loves you!"

"Okay, but there has to be a limit for everything, right?"

"But we're talking about love! You said yourself nothing is impossible for love."

"Yeah, but—"

"Kirika!"

"Why are you defending, Chloe?"

"Do I need a reason?"

"I preferred when you hated her…" Mireille chuckled.

"I'm defending her because I'd probably have done the same."

"Why?!"

"Because you're worth it." Kirika blushed.

"Okay, now you convinced me, Chloe deserves to be captain too… You complicated thing all over…"

"Don't worry, you'll make the right decision, I'm sure."

"I'm confused!"

"Come here…" the blonde whispered. "I'll help you with that." and as they kissed Kirika forgot her problems for a little while.


	13. Epilogue

**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **This is the last chapter so I hope it answers all your questions except maybe for the ones you make only to drive me crazy. XD I have another Noir fic in mind but I'm only working at it after my next fic which is based on Utena. I hope you liked this fic, thank you very much for reading!

**_Epilogue_**

Kirika stared at her crew planning what she'd say, Mireille stood by her side giving her all the strength she possibly could.

"I was pretty scared when our captain died and I had to substitute him." she started. "But you know that already."

"What do you think she's going to say?" Chloe asked Altena.

"Shhh!" someone interrupted.

"During the time I spent as your captain I learned a lot of important things." Kirika smiled. "I just wanted to thank you all before saying what I really came here to say." she took a deep breath and looked quickly at the blonde beside her. Mireille nodded. "I'm giving up my position as Noir's captain."

Everybody started talking at the same time and Kirika raised her hand, waiting calmly for the silence to be restored.

"I'd like to ask Chloe if she wants to take over." she was serious and, again, everybody started talking except for Chloe who looked surprised and Altena who was smiling proudly.

Then, suddenly, all attention turned to the purple haired, young girl who turned a bright shade of red.

"Captain… I don't deserve it."

"You're right, you don't. That's why I'm giving you the chance to start all over." Kirika smiles reassuringly.

"Kirika…" Chloe's eyes were full of tears as she walked towards the one she loved.

"You're my best friend, Chloe." the black haired placed her hands on the other girl's shoulders. "Take good care of Noir, will you?"

"Hum…" was all she managed to say and Kirika hugged her, she started sobbing.

"I know you regret what you did… And I forgive you."

"I'm sorry, Ki'." Chloe muttered. "I'll be the best captain this crew has ever seen, I promise." and as they pulled away she had a smile on her face.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"Kirika?" Altena was standing at the door watching as the girl packed.

"Altena!" Kirika stopped and turned smiling. "I'm glad you came!"

"I'm so proud of you! And I'm sure your father would've been proud too."

"You loved him a lot, didn't you?" Altena looked surprised for a moment but then smiled.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Not at all." there was silence between them for a few seconds but it was a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad you and Mireille have finally 'found' each other."

"So am I."

"I bet you're leaving with her."

"Yeah… You know, I was never a very capable captain."

"Stop saying nonsense, Kirika!"

"No, I mean it." the girl smiled. "Being captain was never my wish."

"But it was your father's…"

"And so I did it. Do you think it was enough?"

"I…" Altena smiled. "I'm sure he understands, besides you did it for him, that's more than enough."

"Well… I was wondering if you're coming with me…"

"You know I can't. I can't leave your father, he's very stubborn, he's never gonna leave Noir."

"Of course not. His essence is in this ship." Kirika looked around the room.

"We'll see each other again." Altena smiled and hugged that girl who had come to be like her own daughter.

_Through the Seven Seas_

"So? Ready to leave?" Mireille whispered, her lips almost touching the other girl's ear.

"Where are we headed?" Kirika intertwined her fingers behind her lover's neck.

"Why don't you ask the wind?" the blonde's arms circled the other girl's waist, pulling their bodies closer. "Does it really matter where we're going?"

"No… As long as I'm with you I'll be okay."

"Captain, we're ready to set sail!" one of the men said.

"Let's get going, then!"

"You changed so much since I met you…" Kirika whispered bringing back her partner's attention.

"Did I? For better or worse?"

"Better, of course!"

"Thanks God! You scared me!" Mireille chuckled. "I think I've grown up a lot psychologically. And all thanks to you…"

"Don't say that…" the younger girl blushed.

"It's true! Before I met you I was proud and spoiled."

"Yeah, maybe a little bit…"

"I love you, Kirika."

"Huh?" the girl was suddenly pulled out of her thoughts as Mireille's lips met hers, behind them the sky was painted with the colors of the twilight.


End file.
